


So... You're Leaving the Show *Threequel*

by Evil_Panda



Series: Best friends... or more?! [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda/pseuds/Evil_Panda
Summary: This is the third part of our story!I'm sorry, you guys. I know you had to wait way too long for the third part but here it is!I hope you enjoy it!Let me know in your comments!





	So... You're Leaving the Show *Threequel*

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of our story!   
> I'm sorry, you guys. I know you had to wait way too long for the third part but here it is!  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Let me know in your comments!

_“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???”_

_Both women pulled back startled. It was… Fred. They were kissing… in front of the house! How stupid of her! Lana felt guilty, horrible and stupid at the same time. She had to wait for that kiss! How immature! Jen grabbed her hand and clenched her lips._

_“I am screwed…”, Lana mumbled to herself._

_**************************_

“I won’t ask again, Lana!!”, he growled. He was really upset and the women could see that clearly.

Lana pulled her hand away from Jen’s. She had to say something otherwise Fred would be mad. The brunette cleared her throat and looked directly into her husband’s eyes.

“Even if I say it was nothing, you won’t believe me, Fred.”

“Oh, it was _nothing!_ ”, he mocked enraged.

Jen was quiet.

“Do you even know why is Jen here??”, Lana raised the tone of her voice. She _had_ to convince him somehow.

“I don’t give a damn!”, he responded rather angrily. “Are you cheating on me with her?? With a woman??”

“LISTEN TO YOURSELF, FRED!!!”, the brunette shouted at him. “I am NOT a lesbian!! Jesus! Jennifer came here to see me because she has a real problem!!!”

“Oh really? What’s your problem, Jennifer??”, he turned to the blonde, waiting for answers.

Jennifer’s eyes widened. “I… Erm…”

“You don’t have to explain anything to him, Jen”, Lana shook her head, looking at her husband disappointed.

“You’re not serious, right?”, he crossed his arms. “This is insane…”

“You can tell him, Lana…”, the blonde mumbled. She had no clue what was on Lana’s mind but the brunette was the only one who could save the day.

Lana let out a sigh. “Whatever. Jennifer has a stalker. A dangerous stalker. She told him that she is not into men to avoid him. He was really persistent and he didn’t believe her. One night she found him right outside her house. She was about to call the cops but she realized that she could only make things worst so he told him that she had an affair with me”, she paused for a moment, then she continued with more confidence. “We were about to take a selfie of us kissing when you showed up. Jennifer would upload it in her personal page so he could see it and believe her story. He would be the only one who could see the picture, Fred… And he would not be able to download the picture, so… No muss, no fuss.”

Jennifer was amazed. Lana was a pretty good liar after all. Although the blonde remained silent. Fred looked down to Lana’s hands.

“You’re holding your phone…”

“I told you Fred. I was about to take a selfie. Do you believe me now?”, the brunette questioned calmly. She hated herself but she had to calm him down.

Fred nodded, looking guilty. “I’m sorry, honey…”

“It’s okay”, Lana forced a smile. “Jennifer…”, she turned to look at the blonde. “We will find another way to convince him about us. Kissing in front of my husband was not a good idea.”

Jen nodded. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, you guys.”

“You didn’t”, Fred assured her. He seemed calm. He even put an arm around his wife. Lana felt uneasy but she smiled slightly.

“I better go now”, Jen faked a small smile.

“No, no!”, he protested. “Stay with us! We have plenty of room, right babe?”

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t--..”

“Nonsense”, Lana interrupted. “Fred is right. Stay with us.”

The brunette couldn’t believe her own words. It would be so difficult to have Jen around but if she had said no to her husband’s suggestion, he would continue suspect things and she had to avoid that.

Jen blushed. “Are you sure, guys? I can stay in the hotel.”

“Of course we are sure but…”, he turned to Lana. “You show her the room and all the other…female things! I’m not good at that”, he laughed slightly.

“Of course, baby”, Lana smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Come on, Jennifer. Follow my lead.”

Jen nodded and followed the brunette as she walked into the house. Sammy had fallen asleep on the couch so Lana postponed the introductions for later. They ascended the stairs without talking but a cheerful scream startled them both.

“JENNIFER!!”

“Oh my gosh, Deena you scared me!!”, Jen laughed and hugged Lana’s sister.

“I’m so glad to see you again, Jen!”, Deena returned the loving hug.

“She’s staying here”, Lana smiled.

“Oh perfect! Sammy is going to be thrilled!”

“Deena, let us go” Lana rolled her eyes. “I have to show Jennifer the room.”

“Oh, pardon me”, her sister smiled and stepped aside.

“Thanks”, the brunette walked with Jennifer to the third door and opened it. “Come…”

She entered the room first and closed the door behind Jennifer.

“I’m sorry…”, Jennifer mumbled when they were finally alone.

“Just… don’t”, Lana walked up to the closet. “Pillows in here and towels. The room has its own bathroom. If you need any--..”

“I shouldn’t have come”, the blonde cut her off.

Lana turned to look at her. “The kiss was my mistake and it won’t happen again.”

“Never…?”

Lana sighed. It was so difficult for her. She had no idea what to say or do. “Jen… I’m lost. I was a mess when you left. I don’t know what I feel for you…”

The blonde neared her slowly. “I don’t want to make you feel like shit. If you want me to leave, I’ll leave. Just tell me what you want…”

“I don’t know what I want!”, she burst out. “Jennifer I think you don’t understand! Fred is my husband and I love him. I was never into women. Never! But…”, she sighed. “Yes, I felt… I felt aroused when I kissed you…”, she blushed lightly. “But I still don’t know why I felt that way…”

Jen breathed out noisily. “It’s fine… Let’s not talk about this.”

“Make yourself at home… I’ll be downstairs”, the brunette almost whispered and walked out of the room in a flash.

She went downstairs and found her husband in the living room.

“Where’s Sammy?”, she questioned. “I thought he was sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh… Yes, he was. Deena took him upstairs to his room.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Come here…”

Lana walked closer to her husband. He snaked his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his firm chest.

“I love you… I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I’m so insanely jealous of you sometimes…”

“I love you too…”, she mumbled. She really meant it but she was confused. What if she was into Jennifer? Oh that would be a total disaster. She would never hurt Fred in such horrible way.

“Is she a better kisser than me?”, he joked, pulling her closer to him. Her body was completely in touch with his now.

Lana glared at him but he was in awe.

“I love Regina’s evil glare… You know I do…”, he muttered, rubbing her back and waist softly.

Lana smiled evilly. “It’s your majesty…”, she whispered in Regina’s tone of voice.

Fred leaned closer and captured Lana’s lips in a heated kiss. She closed her eyes but almost at once Jennifer invaded her mind and the kiss felt hotter in her fantasy. She moved her hands and wrapped them around his neck as she slid her tongue inside his mouth softly. Fred moaned almost silently in her mouth and let his tongue caress hers gently. He grabbed her from her waist and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. With his hands on her bum, holding her carefully, he parted their lips for a second so he could talk.

“I want to make love to you, right now…”, he whispered almost out of breath.

“Then do it…”, she muttered, biting her bottom lip.

He started kissing her neck and at the same time he walked up to the nearest wall so Lana’s back would be against it. Her eyelids flattered for a moment and she leaned her head back to the wall, moaning softly.

“Oh my God, Fred… I love the feeling of your lips on my skin…”, she whispered and opened her eyes just in time to see that they were not alone. Jennifer was standing on the living room’s door. That look on her face… God… She was definitely hurt.

Lana went pale. “Fred… Stop… Stop!”

“What the…”, he looked up at her confused but Lana’s eyes were still on the door. But… there was no one on the door anymore. Probably Jen had run upstairs.

_SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!_


End file.
